Devoted to the Enemy
by Krissy4
Summary: [A CATS fic.] Mungojerrie's assigned to an special assignment by Macavity that will be over in one week. But will one week be long enough for the love struck Tom?
1. Assignment

The tiger tom cat looked at the heavy wooden door. He laid his sack of stolen goods on the ground as he felt his stomach turn. He sighed to himself, wondering why he hasn't left. '_Quit and become a true Jellicle..._' He thought to himself._ 'You're better off with them...'_ although if he left the group he was sure to be killed. No matter how skilled he was; he knew too much to be freed. He tried to groom his white fur with broad black and orange strips a bit; may as well look respectable for the Boss. He felt his stomach turn faster as he knocked on the door. His heartbeat began to pound in his ears but not loud enough to drown out the Boss's voice; inviting him inside. He picked up his bag and walked into the large room; his brown eyes found the superior on the other side lounging on a pile of pillows. The tall, thin red tom got up and met the tiger in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hello Sir" The tiger said as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Mungojerrie," The red tom nodded. "How did it go?"  
  
"Don't worry Macavity," Mungojerrie said confidently although the look he was receiving scared him out of his wits. "I got it all"  
  
Macavity began nodded approvingly as he continued to look at the slightly smaller cat. "May I see it then?"  
  
"Yes, of course, sorry" Mungojerrie apologized as he dumped out the continents of his bag. Macavity looked it over, his brow lined in though; some rings, money, fish, and credit cards.  
  
"Wonderful," Macavity said as he gathered up the items. Mungojerrie felt his stomach unclench. "Now for tomorrow, I'll need you to-"  
  
Macavity was cut off by a rather loud banging on the door. A world different from the one Mungojerrie had done. The cat outside banged once more and began to yell;  
  
"Come on Cavie, I don't have all day!" The cat informed rather rudely. Mungojerrie was shocked, any cat that did that to Macavity would surely be asking for a death wish.  
  
"One moment," Macavity called as Mungojerrie heard the cat, he could tell it was a queen by the sound of her voice, laugh.  
  
"Would you rather I kept it for me self?" she asked through the door as Macavity scowled.  
  
"Do you mind if..." Macavity asked as he looked at Mungojerrie.  
  
"No, by all means go ahead" Mungojerrie said as he backed up to one of the side walls, out of the ginger cat's way.  
  
"Come in," Macavity called as the door swung open. A tiger queen stepped inside with a bag hanging over her shoulder. She was mainly white with narrow orange and black stripes. Her head fur was pushed back on an angel from, what Mungo assumed, was running in the wind and made her face look slightly pointed.  
  
"Hello my dear Mac-a-million" The queen smiled as she approached the red tom who smirked.  
  
"Hello my little Teazer-terror" he greeted warmly. "What did you get today?"  
  
"Oh nothing fancy" She bluffed as she began to pull random things out of her bag. "Just a wallet; a diamond necklace; gold earrings; some house keys, I scratched the house number in them; and a collar I swiped off of some stupid sleeping Pollicle."  
  
"Very nice... Where did you get those pearls?" He asked as he fingered the bracelet she had around her neck.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she giggled as she began to walk off.  
  
"I would," He said simply as if he was commenting on the weather.  
  
"Screw you" the queen insisted as he grinned.  
  
"Why should I when I have cats to do that for myself" Macavity asked as the queen turned around making a face.  
  
"You're so disgusting" she retorted as Mungojerrie tried not to laugh at the look she was giving him.  
  
"You're weird," He said as her eyes narrowed. The queen took off and plowed right into Macavity's gut and causing them to fall over. Mungojerrie felt his eyes grow large as the small cat sat on the tom's back pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Take it back," she hissed into his ear.  
  
"Never" Macavity yelled jokingly.  
  
"Take it back now or I'll lick you" the queen repeated in a serious voice.  
  
"Alright, you're not weird" The Napoleon of Crime apologized.  
  
"Damn straight, now give me back my pearls!" The queen yelled as she felt that her chest was bare. He threw the across the room. She got off of him and shoved him roughly back into the ground. She walked over towards Mungojerrie and picked up her bracelet. She looked up and became evidently stunned when she spotted Mungojerrie. "I didn't know we had company..." She said apologetically.  
  
"Yes," Macavity said as he stood up, his coat dustier then ever. "Rumpelteazer, this is one of my agents Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie, this is my little sister Rumpelteazer."  
  
"Hi," Rumpelteazer said as she extended her paw towards Mungojerrie who did the same before she slid her pearls back on. "Well, I'm going to the park for a walk."  
  
"I hope you fall in to the pond" Macavity said bitterly.  
  
"Go sleep with a Peke you filthy piece of scum. Maybe cats would like you better if you were more presentable." Rumpelteazer shot back as she left. "And you're a lousy host at that!"  
  
"Sorry about that Mungojerrie," Macavity said as the agent came back to his spot in the center of the room; regaining his normal demeanor. "I think I'll change your assignment for tomorrow; this week I want you to watch over my sister... starting now."

* * *

Jerrie walked through the grass in the park. His paws were getting dampened by the dew on the ground. He surveyed the premises and saw Macavity's little sister sitting by the water grooming herself. The dawn was breaking and was casting red, orange and yellow rays on to the pond. He walked up behind her, trying to look casual incase somebody else was up at the early hour. He felt his stomach clench again when he was few feet behind her, although it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when he went to see Macavity.  
  
"You're Rumpelteazer right," Mungojerrie asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Yep," She said as she turned to look at him. "You're that guy from my brother's room; Mungojerrie?"  
  
"That's right." He smiled as birds began tweeting. "You actually remembered my name."  
  
"Cats are always messing up my name so I try to remember theirs, you know, for respect." She said as she groomed her whiskers. "So did Macavity send you?"  
  
Mungojerrie was slightly taken aback. "How did you know?"  
  
"He always sends Toms to watch over me. Some of them aren't as forward as you though. They usually watch me from the shadows until I tell them to sod off." Rumpelteazer explained. "It gets creepy after a while."  
  
"Why does he do it then?" Mungo asked as he played with the minnows in the water.  
  
"Protection" She said simply as she joined in the fun. "There's this other Tribe on the outside of town that wants him gone. So they tend to catnap me from time to time and use me as ransom. I get out on my own though except for that one time when Prometheus decided to play hero. My brother was so grateful he promised me to him. Of all cats he could have given me to it had to be that pompous, ungrateful, pinheaded Prometheus!"  
  
"He gave you away," Mungo said surprised; it was different from the Jellicle tribe where you could mate the cat of your choice.  
  
"Yeah," she said glumly. "But believe me I gave him one hell of a talking to. After I threatened to take down the empire, run away, and become Jellicle he went back on his word to Prometheus. It took him a while though."  
  
"He doesn't like Jellicles..." Mungo said, knowing that statement was all too true.  
  
"And they don't like him" Rumpel finished for him. "He knew that if I joined I wouldn't be able to see him again, except for when he makes his little 'visits'; and if they found out that I was related to him, he said that they'd kill me. I have a feeling that they wouldn't do that though."  
  
"Yeah, they don't seem to be the kind of cats that would do a thing like that." Mungo nodded, thankful that someone else saw the good of the Jellicles.  
  
"I always think about doing it though; you know, closing my empire and becoming Jellicle." Rumpelteazer said in a far away voice, as if she was ashamed of herself.  
  
"What do you mean by 'my' empire, isn't it Macavity's?" Mungojerrie asked as he gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"No," She giggled "Not quite. I'm the one who taught him how to steal and manipulate cats. I own the organization but he's in charge. Mainly because the cats wouldn't listen to a queen and because Rumpelteazer isn't the kind of name that could strike fear into your heart."  
  
Mungo laughed as he agreed with the name part. "So what's keeping you from doing it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I supposed it's because I don't want to leave my brother... I don't quite know for sure. I suppose that I won't know what to do with my spare time or something. There's just something in the back of my head that just keeps telling me that it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
"Then you just gave to silence that voice," Mungo decided.  
  
"How do I do that," Rumpel asked hopefully as she looked at him with shinning brown eyes.  
  
"Simple; close your eyes," he told her as she did so. "Take a deep breath and hold it." She did and he shoved her roughly into the water. She popped up quickly gasping for air and shot the grinning tiger a death glare. "Did it help?" He asked as her glare intensified. "I suppose not huh?" He extended his arm to help her out. She gripped it and pulled him into the water as well. Mungojerrie felt the cold water hit him like a ton of bricks. He paddled to shore and climbed out with the drenched queen.  
  
"What was that for," she asked as she shook her fur in an effort to dry herself.  
  
"I was trying to quiet the little voice in your head." Mungo explained as he tried to dry as well. "That's what my friends used to do to get my voice to shut up."  
  
"They threw you into a pond?" She yelled, obviously shocked.  
  
"No. They'd surprise me or startle me." He explained as he flattened down his fur.  
  
"It sounds like your friends are a few pennies short of a dollar" She explained as she started to smoothen down hers.  
  
"Trust me, they are" He agreed as he began to help her tame her coat.  
  
"Thanks for the help Jerrie," Rumpelteazer said as she finished grooming for the second time that morning.  
  
"Hold on, you missed a spot," He said as he smoothed out a piece of her fur on her face with his tongue. He felt her stiffen and it took him a moment to figure out why. He slowly backed up and saw the stunned expression on her face and he felt his become warm.  
  
"So since you're being forced to baby-sit me do you want to make the best of it and get something to eat?" She suggested as he nodded. They began their trek to the fish market on the waterfront where they easily picked up a fish and brought it to a secluded area to eat.  
  
"How can a sweet thing like you be related to a terror like Macavity?" Mungo asked between a bite of fish.  
  
"Well," Rumpel said as she swallowed her piece. "Macavity is Deuteronomy's son; he's the Jellicle leader. Well, one day our mom fooled around with another Tom and I was their offspring. Mom ended up dieing when I was two months old and Macavity was exiled from the Jellicle tribe at that time, which is one of the reasons he doesn't like them, anyways; he ended up taking care of me and raising me."  
  
"I still don't see how you're so sweet and he's... well... scary" Mungo said timidly before eating another piece of fish.  
  
"He was just always protecting me from stuff and toms so he had to be intimidating. I on the other hand was often used as a lure to get more toms to join so he wanted me to be all sweet and innocent." Rumpel said as they polished off the fish. "So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" Mungo asked as they began walking again.  
  
"You have any family?" she asked as they waited for a car to go by.  
  
"No," He said as he shook his head. "But who knows maybe I have a half sister or something, I doubt it though."  
  
"That's too bad" Rumpel said tenderly. "Although I suppose that you don't have to worry about them embarrassing you."  
  
Mungo nodded as they cut through the park once more. They we walking through the wooded are of it when a burly tom stepped in front of them.  
  
"Rumpelteazer," he greeted happily.  
  
"Prometheus" Rumpelteazer said rather coldly as he snaked an arm around her.  
  
"I'm sorry that your brother had to cut off our relationship" He in a pitying way.  
  
"I'm not," Rumpel pressed as she tried to worm free of his grasp. Mungo's eyes narrowed as he clasped the Tom's wrist.  
  
"Prometheus" He said in as calm of a voice as he could muster. "Get your stinking paws off of her."  
  
"And who may you be?" The brown tom asked as he looked him up and down.  
  
"Rumpel's bodyguard" he said as he saw an amused smile creep up on her face. "Now leave."  
  
Prometheus took back his paw, gave the two tigers a rather dirty look and left, heading in the directing of Macavity's lair. Mungo turned to look at a giggling Rumpelteazer who threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"That was awesome, thank you." She said graciously. Mungo felt his face grow warm again as she gently nuzzled her head against his. Mungo started to think unhappy thoughts as he tried to keep his purr from rising up in his throat. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Actually in all honesty" Mungo said as he started to yawn. "I'm tired."  
  
"You want to sleep too," She said happily. "Come on, let's get back to the lair; I got an extra pillow pile in my room that you can bunk on."  
  
"Thanks," He said as they made their way back to headquarters. They walked through an overgrown lot, stopping every now and then to play hide and seek before getting back on track. "Are you like this with all your babysitters?"  
  
"No, just you. I don't know why though. There's just something about you that seems trustworthy. The other ones have this grimy feeling around them; yours is a lot more pleasant and open. Almost fun loving." She said as she looked him over.  
  
"Wow, you can tell that just by looking at me? You're not magic like your brother now are you?" Mungojerrie asked as they reached the building.  
  
"No; but Macavity thinks that I must be. He jokes that my ability to sneak in and out of houses undetected and not getting into trouble isn't a skill, its magic." She giggled. Mungojerrie was really starting to like her laugh and found himself smiling whenever he heard it. "Well, here we are. Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
Mungojerrie followed her inside the room; there were two piles of pillows, much like Macavity's, and a rather odd looking machine. Mungo curiously walked up to it and sniffed it. It was adorned with buttons, a few knobs, and a metal stick that stood up. Beside it there where circular objects that showed Mungo his reflection.  
  
"What is it?" Mungo asked as he picked up one of the round things and flipped it around.  
  
"That is my crown jewel." Rumpelteazer said as she patted it affectionately. "I had to get Macavity to help me get it but it was worth it. Humans call it a CD player."  
  
"What's a CD?"  
  
"You're holding one," She said with a smirk as he nodded. "They play music" She picked up one from the floor and slipped it inside. Mungo watched as she pressed a button and a rather lively melody came out of it. He jumped back in surprise but soon warded off; it wasn't like it was going to attack him.  
  
"Do you dance?" Mungo asked as he extended a paw towards his assignment.  
  
"Not when I'm tired" She admitted as she a different button and the music stopped. The two walked over to the other side of the room, fell down into the pillows and easily fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Writting an accent is going to be the death of me. I tried to do Cockney but I couldn't do it. So I decided to do a Glace Bay accent; it's the Cockney of Cape Breton. Everybody in PHK can talk it because we're always making fun of out friends from up there. All you really do is replace your 'o' with an 'a.' It's hilarious when a Glace Bayer talks normal though; their voice goes all deep. Anyways, that didn't work out all that good so it's normal speech. I'll try Cockney later.... I don't have the patience right now. And I have to get to my little cousin's birthday.  
  
I think that's enough rambling for now, until my next Author's Note! 


	2. Thunder

Mungojerrie rolled over on the pillows. He pushed his head deeper into them, enjoying the comfort it gave. He opened one eye slightly and saw the faint glow of the moon shinning into the room through the window. He opened his eyes fully and looked beside him and saw Rumpelteazer snuggled into one pillow and the other ones scattered about as if she threw them while she was sleeping. He pushed himself up and stretched out his back before walking over towards the sleeping queen. He looked down at the small cat with her claws unsheathed and dug into the sided of the pillow. He crouched down and nudged her side with his nose, trying to wake her up. She rolled over, on top of Mungo, and gently dug her claws into his fur; allowing a purr to escape her as she nuzzled his side. Mungo felt a purr rise up as it tickled his throat. He carefully rolled her off of himself and tried to wake her up again.  
  
"Who's a what" Rumpel mumbled as she woke up. She looked up and saw Mungo before falling back into her pillow. Mungo heard her yawn into them before she lifted herself back up. "Hello MungoJ" She said lazily as she yawned again.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the living RumpelT" Jerrie greeted as she giggled. "Feel like going on a run?"  
  
"Sure, fresh air never did anybody harm." Rumpel said as she stretched her slender body and began walking towards the door. Mungo watched as she began leaning sideways as she walked; obviously not fully awake. He walked up beside her and kept her from falling over. The warm air hit them as they exited the lair; the dampness in it was a sign that rain was on the way.  
  
"So how did you get involved with us," Rumpel asked as she turned to look at the tom that was walking slowly with her.  
  
"Well, Macavity brought me in off the streets. I was about six months old and all he asked was a few years of service. Simple as that; I was working for about two years now."  
  
"How do you like it?"  
  
"It's alright I suppose. I probably wouldn't know that great rush that comes with stealing. I love that feeling..." Mungo said dreamily.  
  
"Feel like a rush?" Rumpel asked as she looked at the house they were standing in front of. Mungo smirked as he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Come on."  
  
Mungo followed her up the porch and watched as she peaked inside. She beckoned to him to follow her as she went around back. He caught up to her as she slipped into a basement window that she shoved open. He pushed it open a bit more and followed the suite. He found himself standing next to her as their eyes adjusted to the light; or lack of light is more like it. They simultaneously walked up the wooden stairs towards the door that lead to the ground leveled floor. He backed up slightly when he noticed that the hall way light was on but dismissed it after he sniffed the air and the smell of humans was faint and old. They crept around, trying to find something to take with them. He heard a soft creak as Rumpelteazer walked up the stairs. Mungojerrie joined her as they walked into the Master Bedroom. He jumped on to the dresser with her as she fumbled with a locked jewelry box. He handed her a safety pin to jimmy the lock open. After a small click was heard she lifted the lid and slowly looked around inside it. Mungo picked up a rather pretty ring and slipped it over her paw; making her giggle. He heard the humans stir in the bed and he hushed her rather sternly. She put her paws over her mouth to stifle the laughs before she regained her composure once again.  
  
They continued to search the house, finding themselves in a little girl's room. They were about to leave it when the girl woke up. The two jumped into the open toy box as she left. Rumpel giggled again as she tried to work her way through the random objects thrown inside and Jerrie hushed her once more. Footsteps indicated that the girl returned but the cats stayed where they were until they heard the soft snoring coming from the child. Mungo climbed back out and helped Teazer down who was stuck in a doll's dress. He began to laugh as she hushed him; before giggling herself. She removed the dress again as they made their way back to the Master Bedroom to ensure that everything was back in place. Mungo went back on the dresser to close the jewel box; not before slipping another ring out and on to his front paw. He jumped down a little too hard and ended waking up one of the humans. He quickly ran, with the human not too far behind, down the stairs and began to run though out different rooms, trying to slow the larger mammal down.  
  
"Jerrie, over here!" Jerrie ran towards the sound of Rumpel's voice into the living room where she was sitting on top of a window sill with the window being pushed open. He jumped through it at the same time she did and ran across the streets. They stopped underneath a parked car as they heard the human yelling "Horrible Cats" before slamming the window shut. The two busted out into triumphant laughs as they rolled around on the ground.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face" Rumpel giggled.  
  
"No, I was too busy trying to live" Mungo retorted making her laugh even louder.  
  
"It's better when you're found out but not caught." Rumpel pointed out; Mungojerrie feeling rather exhilarated. "My heart's going a mile a minute."  
  
Mungo began to get up but lost his balance to his tired legs and fell on top of the tiger queen who was laughing so hard she didn't seem to have noticed. Mungo looked down at the happy queen and smiled. Now that he actually got a good look at her, he had to admit, she was rather beautiful. Especially when she laughed. Her face seemed to light up the area underneath the car... or was that the lightning that just struck? Rain pounded down around them as Rumpelteazer continued to laugh underneath Mungojerrie, making his body shake every time she giggled. Her laughter died away as she opened her eyes and saw Jerrie on top of her. She began looking in his eyes the same way he was doing to her. Jerrie lowered himself so that his face was closer to hers. He could feel her breath tickling her whiskers. Jerrie was about to kiss her when thunder crashed, making Rumpel scream and jump.  
  
"Ow," Rumpel said as she rubbed the spot on her head where she accidentally head butted Mungo. "Sorry."  
  
"Way to give a guy a concussion" Mungo said rubbing his sore spot as she laughed.  
  
"Sorry I don't like thunder," Rumpel apologize sarcastically.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it," Mungo comforted before he paused. "Or me for that matter."  
  
"Do you think that we should be heading back?" Rumpel asked as she edged closer to the rain.  
  
"Yeah, probably" Mungo said as he looked down. "Oh, I almost forgot."  
  
He walked over to her and picked up her bare paw and slipped the second ring on it. "I grabbed this for you just before that guy woke up."  
  
"It's beautiful," Rumpelteazer said as she looked at it admiringly. "Twenty carat white gold engagement ring. It appears to be about a year old..." She stopped as she saw the look that Mungojerrie was giving her. Almost as if she was out of her mind. "I do my research."  
  
"So does this mean that we're engaged now?" Jerrie asked jokingly.  
  
"Probably," Teazer smiled. "Let's go to a different house tomorrow and see if we can't get ourselves some wedding rings."  
  
Jerrie started laughing as Rumpel started raising her eyebrows. Thunder clapped again, sending the frighten queen towards the laughing tom for shelter. He felt her coward behind him as he put a protective arm around her.  
  
"How pathetic is this?" Teazer asked. "The head of a crime wave terrified of thunder?"  
  
"Rather, but I won't tell." Mungojerrie admitted. "Now, let's get us back inside." Mungo pulled her out into the rain as she screamed. They began running, becoming drenched as the rain drops fell. They began running through puddles, mixing mud with their soaked fur. They were splashing each other as a car passed by, sending a muddy wave over their heads. They laughed as they entered the abandoned building, shaking their fur dry. Mungo looked at Rumpelteazer, whose fur was sticking out at different ends, looking a lot like a fluffy porcupine. He tried to hold in his laughter but it was impossible. She began laughing as well; Mungo looked at himself and realized that he looked the same as she did.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard" Mungo gasped.  
  
"I can; it was when I groomed Macavity and but ribbons in his fur." Rumpel said as Mungo stopped for a moment to allow the image to materialize in his mind before he started to laugh again. The two stood there laughing and, soon, sat there laughing as their legs gave out. They stopped and tried to look dignified as some of the other agents passed them but failed miserably. They ran back to Rumpel's room and collapsed on the pillows.  
  
"That was great" Rumpelteazer said as she smoothed out her fur. "We got to do that again."  
  
"Yeah," Mungojerrie agreed as he brushed his coat enough just to get rid of the major points. He walked over towards the CD player. He looked at it curiously and pressed the button that Rumpelteazer hit the day before, sending music into the air. He walked over to the queen and extended his paw. "Dance with me..."  
  
"I don't know..." Rumpel said nervously. "I never danced with somebody else before."  
  
"Just do what you do when you dance alone, only do it with me." Jerrie explained.  
  
"You mean, feel the music and loose all consciousness of the world around me?" Teazer asked as Jerrie nodded. She slipped her paw into his as the lively song ended and a jazzier one came on. He led her out to the middle of the room, walking in time with the music. He stood still for a moment as Rumpel began to do a step dance; he watched her paws as he began to mimic her, move for move. The music faded out and a softer song came on. The two tigers moved in time with it, making more physical contact then they did with the step dance. Mungo held her paw as she raised one of her back legs towards her head; much like how a scorpion would with his tail. He twirled her under his arm and ended up holding her close to his chest as lightning struck again outside and they were plunged into a world of darkness.  
  
"What happened?" Mungo asked dumbly.  
  
"The lightning must have caused a power failure." Rumpel mused as she looked up at him.  
  
"Then why do I still hear music" he asked as they began to sway to the silence. Rumpel rested her head on his shoulder making him purr. "Rumpelteazer..."  
  
"Yeah, Mungojerrie" Teazer responded softly.  
  
"I... I know that we only know each other for a few days but; it feels like we were together for forever. And... I know that this may sound crazy but, I think I love you..." Jerrie confessed quietly.  
  
"Really, because I think that I'm in love with you too" Teazer admitted as Jerrie's dance slowed down. He looked down at the queen wrapped up in the paws and felt himself lowering, much like earlier underneath the car. Teazer was raising herself towards him, not as fast as when the thunder clapped though. Their noses met as a small smile spread across each other's lips. Jerrie lowered himself some more and kissed Rumpel on the lips; who didn't seem to protest. Jerrie wasn't sure how long he was like that; and he wouldn't care if he was to be frozen like that for all of eternity. He slowly pulled away from her and allowed her to rest her head on him again. He felt the bands from the rings across his back as she tightened her grip on him; purring as well.

* * *

A/N: Here we are again, at the end of another chapter. Kind of a cheesy, sappy, romantic, chapter; but a chapter never the less. Don't worry though, there's still more to come. (I promise they aren't as cheesy). I went to the Mira Friday and completely wiped out while I was Tubing. (That's when you attach an inflated donut to the back of a speedboat) I flew a good three feet in the air, did a cartwheel while I was in the splits and slammed into the water face first at 80 mph. It didn't hurt though. I got back on. I actually want to go on again.  
  
Armitage – Thank you. The idea just came to me one day... it was an epiphany.  
  
DemiGold – I gave you another chapter. Just for you (Don't tell anybody). I thought that it would be fun to have somebody in higher power then Macavity; so what better then a little sister? 


	3. Real Evil

Mungojerrie laid on the pile of pillows in Rumpelteazer's room. He breathed in her scent as he felt her stir slightly underneath his paw. He thought back to last night; dancing with the queen; feeling as if he was walking on clouds. He nuzzled her slightly as she snuggled in to him. He began to purr but not loud enough to drown out the knocking on the door. He heard Rumpel grumble as she stood up, as the knocking continued. She pushed her door open to reveal a stern looking tom.

"Sorry to disturb you this early Miss Teazer but there's been an accident." The tom said politely; one of the few things not expected from an agent of Macavity.

"What kind of an accident?" Rumpel asked curiously as Mungo began to get up.

"Pollicles. They attacked some of the thieves last night while the power was out." He explained. "There's at least ten injured."

"Thank you; I'll be right there." She said as she dismissed the tom and turned towards Mungo. "I have to go take care of them. It'll take me a while. You go out and get some fresh air and see your friends. Okay," She said as she looked at him.

"Sure," he said as he licked her cheek. "Good luck."

Rumpel smiled as she took off further down the hallway and Mungo turned towards the entrance of the building. He walked outside and felt the damp air on his fur. He carelessly walked through some puddles; still thinking of the tiger queen. He walked through the park and went to the spot where he first talked with Rumpel; remembering how nervous he was. He continued to walk about for about an hour. He smiled as he made his was towards the Jellicle Junkyard. He settled down on the roof of one of the cars near the center of the yard; sighing dreamily.

"Look who decided to show up," said a smug voice from above him. Mungo looked up and saw The Rum Tum Tugger sitting above him. The main coon cat jumped down and gently landed next to Mungo. "So what have you been up to?"

"Thieving..." Mungo sighed happily as he thought about who he was thieving with.

"Any word on Macavity's next attack?" Tugger asked as he lowered his voice slightly.

"Nope. In fact I didn't see old Macavity in a while."

"Wait... you mean that you were over there for like, three days now and haven't seen him?" Tugger asked, becoming confused.

"Well, I've see him the first day I was there but not since. I've been spending my time with an angel" Mungo purred happily.

"You mean to tell me that Mungojerrie, the tom who could care less about queens, found one and is..." Tugger asked, obviously flabbergasted.

"...in love." Jerrie finished for him.

"Who's in love?" A voice from below asked. A black and white patched tom jumped up and looked between the two cats.

"Jerrie is Alonzo. If you can believe it," Tugger laughed as Alonzo became surprised.

"Well congratulations. So, tell us about this lucky queen..." Alonzo requested as he sat down.

"She's a beautiful tiger queen. She has big brown eyes and the most amazing laugh in the world. She loves to laugh. And she wears this pearl bracelet she stole around her neck. She's mighty good at stealing I might add, wonderful at picking locks." Mungojerrie rambled.

"What's the little cutie's name" Tugger asked, teasing the thief.

"Rumpelteazer..." Mungo said as Alonzo's jaw dropped.

"The Rumpelteazer" Alonzo hissed. "Macavity's little sister? Mungo you can't be in love with her, she's evil."

"Far from it. It's her brother that's evil; she's as sweet as can be." Mungo protested.

"Isn't she the head of the empire though," Tugger asked. "You know, above Macavity? That's was Demeter told us."

"Well Demeter obviously didn't get to meet her." Mungo objected. "If she did then you two wouldn't be so worried about it."

"We're worried about you" Alonzo said testily. "It's bad enough that you're spying on Macavity for us but, you're fooling around with the enemy."

"She's not the enemy. Her brother is. And she was telling me that she wanted to become Jellicle." Mungo pressed. "At least meet her. Please."

"Alright kid," Tugger agreed. "Next time your Juliet comes around we'll meet her."

"Thank you," Mungo replied as Alonzo shot Tugger an evil look.

"What did her brother have to say about your little infatuation with her" Tugger asked, ignoring Alonzo's glare.

"Sweet Heaviside" Mungojerrie groaned. "I never thought about that! He's going to flay me alive."

"How could you not have thought about him?"

"You don't usually like to picture a Queen's brother when you're kissing her."

"The Jellicle Ball's coming up" Rum Tum Tugger said, trying to change the subject.

"You coming Jerrie" Alonzo asked as he looked at the tiger tom.

"Yeah, I'm going to try. I was going to ask Munkustrap of I could bring Rumpel before you two had the panic attack...."

"She might not be all... that bad" Alonzo offered, seeing that he hurt the tom's feelings. "She might be nice, despite her sibling. I mean, Munkustrap, Tugger, and I are related to him too but we're not evil. He could very well just be the red sheep of the family."

"True," Tugger agreed as Mungojerrie smiled.

"So, who are you bringing this time Tugger?" Jerrie asked as he rolled over onto his back.

"Everyone!" He cheered jokingly. "And I expect that Alonzo's going with Cassandra"

"Well she is my mate Tugger" Alonzo said as he rolled his eyes. The toms began laughing; but soon a giggle mixed in.

"I know that laugh," Mungo said as he followed it out of the junkyard; Alonzo and Tugger behind him. He looked up the street and saw a pearl-clad queen pouncing on a butterfly. She opened her paws and allowed the bug to fly for a moment before running after it again; not really watching where she was going. She jumped for it and landed on Mungo, as the two other cats came into view.

"Sorry I..." She apologized quickly before she looked down and saw who she was upon. "Oh, it's only you."

Mungo began laughing as she giggled in to his torso; trying to quiet herself. She slowly got off, still giggling every few seconds, no matter how many times Mungo shushed her.

"Alonzo, Tugger; this is my friend Rumpelteazer. Rumpel, these are some of my friends." Jerrie introduced before looking back at the queen. "How are they?"

"They're as good as I can make them. They need a lot of rest right now. I got Bilge to watch them for me while I got some air." Rumpel explained as the Jellicles looked between each other.

"Pollicle attack" She explained. "I had to heal the injured."

"You're a healer" Alonzo asked curiously.

"Yes. I'm not an extraordinary one though." Rumpel said sheepishly. "I mean, I can clean cuts; make makeshift splints for sprain and broken bones and I can reduce fevers to cold and cure colds but; I don't know. I just don't think highly of myself I suppose."

"I would if I could do that," Tugger said honestly.

"So what are you doing here?" Mungo asked.

"I was chasing a butterfly" Rumpel giggled. "But it got away when I found you."

"Real evil" Tugger whispered sarcastically to Alonzo.

"So what are you all up to" Teazer asked as she looked between the three.

"Just lazing around" Mungojerrie said as he stretched himself out.

"Exciting" Rumpel said bluntly as the two older toms laughed. "You're a thrill and a half Jerrie. Just like last night"

"Last night, eh" Tugger said suavely. "What were you two up to last night?"

"Stealing, most likely" Alonzo said as he cuffed Tugger on the head.

"And dancing" Rumpel smiled. "There is more to life the stealing."

"You like to dance" Alonzo said; a little too surprised and was cuffed by Tugger.

"Yeah," She nodded as Mungojerrie laughed at the other two.

"She chases butterflies; she dances; she makes Mungo happy. Come on Alonzo; she can't be all that horrible" Tugger whispered again.

"You should really listen to him Alonzo" Rumpelteazer said as the two toms looked dumbfounded. "And you should learn how to whisper more quietly Tugger."

Mungo took to laughing again "Let's hope that stealth isn't their strong point."

Rumpel began to giggle as the older toms looked embarrassed. "You obviously know who my brother is. Trust me, I'm not like him. I was like him when he was nice but now... we're not the same. I understand if you don't trust me; there are a lot of cats who don't because of my family links. And I'm not a spy either. Mac's not smart enough to think of using his smaller agents as spies; he insists on the big burly ones." She said as she shook her head in shame.

"Sorry," Alonzo apologized. "I shouldn't have been so pre-judgmental. After all I'm related to him too, and I wouldn't like to be based on him when meeting cats."

"You'd have grown used to it" She said with a shrug.

"So... Mungo tells us that you're thinking about becoming Jellicle" Tugger offered. "The Ball's coming up soon if you wanted to come."

"Do you think that ole Munkustrap would mind," Mungojerrie asked.

"We'll convince him. Don't worry. It's obvious that you're more like us then.... him" Alonzo said with a smile.

"What do you say Teazer, you want to be my date to the Jellicle Ball" Mungo asked as he offered her his paw, much like when he was requesting to dance. Rumpel looked at it for a moment before smiling and putting her paw in his.

"I'd love to Mungo."

* * *

A/N: This will have to be quick. I have to baby-sit in.... soon. Less then a half an hour. I'm bringing over the DVD Player to their house to show the kids the DVD (Obviously) of the **SAERC Players** (Our Drama Group) Production of **The Wizard of Oz**. One of the kids was in the play as the Munchkins. Who I rule over. Bwa hahahahah cough It's a.... side effect. From the sun the past two days and the heat from the BBQ. I swear.... I do look damn good in that Good Witch dress. And the Ball is soon; next chapter actually.

Armitage – Trust me I was scared. Scared out of my mind. I never did think about Macavity. I added the part where Tugger mentions him just for you. Thanks for the help. (If you want to call that help. I'm not sure what the proper term is.)

Chibi Teazer – I'm glad you like it. Especially since I like your Fics. ('Tis an honor) Thank you for the smilies. ï 


	4. Jellicle Ball

"Come on Teazer" Jerrie called excitedly as he pulled her through the Junkyard entrance. "I want you to meet everybody"

"Jerrie calm down," Rumpel pleaded; stumbling as she tried to keep up with the Tiger Tom. "I have an hour to meet everybody. And we've been running since we left my room."

Mungo ignored her as they continued around the corner. Mungojerrie stopped but Rumpelteazer didn't; she continued moving, although her feet were no longer on the earth, and flew to the ground. Mungo still had his paw clamped on her wrist and was pulled down with her. He looked over and saw her laying face first in the dirt; laughing, she pushed herself up, commenting on their graceful entrance.

"Are you two alright," Asked two soft voices. Mungo looked up and saw identical twins looking down at them curiously.

"Yeah, I think. Rumpelteazer; this is Coricopat and his sister Tantomile. Coricopat, Tantomile; this is Rumpelteazer. She's going to be going us for the ball tonight." Mungo said as he motioned towards her.

"Hello," Rumpelteazer said as he smiled up at them who returned the gesture.

"Hello Rumpelteazer. We hear that you're thinking about becoming a Jellicle; are you not." They asked in unison again.

"Yes actually; I'm considering it."

"WATCH OUT!" The two tigers on the ground ducked as a ball came flying at them. It hit an abandoned car and bounced back towards Mungo's feet. He picked it up and saw a small tuxedo cat scurrying towards them.

"Sorry," He apologized. "It got away on us."

"It's alright, no harm done" Mungo said idly as he spun the ball on one of his paws.

"Quaxo, this is Rumpelteazer; Mungojerrie's friend." Coricopat said as the tom looked at her.

"You kind of look like Jerrie" he commented. "Are you going to be here for the Ball?"

"Yes, Jerrie invited me." Rumpel said as she watched Jerrie play with the ball.

"Then you should go see Munkustrap. He's trying to keep everything organized." Quaxo said as he scratched his ear.

"Alright I will" Rumpel assured as two male kittens appeared from the same direction as Quaxo did.

"What's taking you so long?" One of the brown patched toms asked.

"I was meeting Rumpelteazer" Quaxo explained as he pointed at the tiger Queen.

"Hi," the chorused before turning their attention back towards Quaxo. "Are we playing ball or not?"

"You're right, I have to go." Quaxo apologized as he ran off with the other two before turning back to retrieve the ball from Mungojerrie.

"He's a cute little guy" Rumpelteazer cooed. "Very mannerly, his parents must be proud."

"Thank you, we are." The twins said. Rumpel nodded absent mindly before looking at them oddly. "We just found more love in each other then any other Tom or Queen could give; so we decided to become mates."

"You got off pretty easy then" Rumpel commented as the twins gave her an odd look. "You got the one brother. I have at least four that I know of; so three of them are going to be mighty disappointed."

The twins began laughing as they bided the tigers good-bye. They went towards the center of the Junkyard and saw Alonzo talking with a silver and black tabby.

"Hello again Alonzo," Rumpel said cheerfully as she sat down beside him.

"Teazer, you made it" Alonzo said with a smile.

"Yeah, but barely in one piece thanks to Jerrie" Teazer said as she glared at the tom slightly before breaking in to laughter.

"So you're the notorious Rumpelteazer" the tabby said as he looked her up and down.

"And you must be Munkustrap, my older half brother" She said as she gave him the same searching look that he was giving her.

"What's with the look" Munkustrap asked as he stared at her harder.

"I though that you were challenging me to a staring contest" She explained. "But I take it by the defensive sound in your voice that you weren't..."

"No, I wasn't" Munkustrap said as he shook his head and the others laughed. "So you grew up with my little brother?"

"Yes I did," Rumpel said politely. "He raised me actually. And don't get any ideas in your head; I'm nothing like him."

"It's true Munk; I wouldn't be surprised if she feels the power of the Jellicle Moon." Alonzo said as he looked at his older brother.

"The power of the Jellicle Moon," Rumpelteazer asked as she looked at Mungojerrie.

"It's how we know what to do during the Ball. It's hard to describe it, but you'll know it if you feel it." Mungo said idly as he stretched himself out. "That's only if you have Jellicle in you though."

"Oh..." Rumpel said slowly as she nodded.

"Have you met everybody yet" Munkustrap asked, kinder this time.

"I don't think I did..." Teazer told him as she looked at Mungo for an answer.

"No, she didn't. We should go find Tugger so you can meet the other queens." Jerrie said as he stood up.

"Why would we go look for Tugger if we wanted to find queens," Teazer asked as Alonzo and Munkustrap began to laugh rather loudly.

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer sat down on the outside of the central area of the junkyard, taking off their Beetle costumes.

"Having fun Teazer," Jerrie asked as she continued to giggle.

"Yes, thank you so much for bringing me here." She said as she slipped off her Beetle shoes.

"No problem..." He said before he looked at her. "What happened to your Pearls?"

"What do you mean...?" She asked as her paw flew to her chest and gasped. "Oh no... where are they? They must have fallen off when I fell in to that bush at the park..."

"Don't panic" Mungo instructed as the Queen began to fret. "Go tell one of the elder cats that we're running out for a moment so they don't get worried okay. Then come back here and we'll run to the park okay?" Teazer nodded urgently before disappearing. Mungo continued to undress himself as he waited. "What's taking her?" She appeared two minutes later out of breath. "What happened?"

"Skimbleshanks talked me into staying for Tugger's song and dancing in it." Rumpel explained as they began running towards the park, a few blocks away. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's just get your pearls back on you. I don't remember ever seeing you without them." Mungo thought as they entered the deserted playground. They continued to run along the worn out path, stopping every now and then to check the bushes. Mungo ended up finding them and got a rather hard hug from a very grateful Rumpel. They walked out of the park and spotted on of the restaurants closing up; with sly grins they decided to make a late night pick up. They ran back into the junkyard, overwhelmed with glee at the great scraps they got.

"Ow" Mungo said as he tripped into one of the junk piles. They heard a distant scream but thought nothing of it as they continued towards the central area. Rumpel looked at him; who was quite a fright and began to laugh, only to have him shush her. Teazer poked her head up and saw that it was empty. She motioned for Mungojerrie to follow her as they climbed on top of the run down car. She giggled as she slid off it and was shushed again by the Tom. They looked around; trying to see any other Jellicle but were at a lost. They backed up into each other and ended up scaring themselves.

Mungo began singing for some reason and Rumpelteazer decided to join in. They were having fun praising themselves; even if they were stretching the truth. They jumped into what would soon be their trademark pose as they rest of the Tribe came out and cornered them while grabbing their bags of stolen goods. They broke through the crowd and ran up the hood of the broken car as Alonzo and Munkustrap threw their bags away.

"Old Deuteronomy" Quaxo asked as he looked to Munkustrap.

"Who's Old Deuteronomy" Rumpelteazer asked as she and Mungojerrie sat down on the car.

"He's our Leader. He's really big, and old, and kind. You're going to love him." Mungo promised as Munkustrap and Tugger began to sing about Deuteronomy. Mungo slid off the car and pulled her down with him to meet the Leader who was being helped up to the clearing by Quaxo.

* * *

"Miss Teazer, there you are." An urgent voice said as she and Mungojerrie walked back inside the base in the early morning.

"Oh, hello Bilge, what seems to be the problem" Rumpel asked even though she knew rather well what the problem was.

"It's Macavity. He's been injured by some Jellicles. He needs your help."

"_Jellicles_ you say" Rumpel repeated in mock surprise as she glanced at Mungo. "Well that's horrible. You go get some sleep; I'll go take care of him."

The Tom nodded as he returned to his room. Teazer began storming down the hall with Jerrie's wrist clutched in her paw.

"Where are we going Teazer" Mungo asked as he tried to keep pace with the tiger.

"To take care of Macavity" She said simple as she pushed open a white door. She gestured to Jerrie to sit down where ever he pleased. Macavity was laying on a pile of pillows, asleep, with a rag thrown over him. Rumpel walked over to him and picked up one of the cushions. She threw it down hard on her brother's head; waking him up with a growl.

"What were you doing there" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I may as well as you the same thing" she spat. "What do you think you were doing by disrupting their celebration? They weren't doing anything wrong. They were just having fun and were going to send someone to Heavyside to be reborn. But you couldn't let that happen now could you? You just _had_ to take their Leader, who is a sweetheart, and one of their Queens."

"And what about you" He asked as she started to clean his wounds. "Gallivanting around like a little priss with my worthless brothers. You're a disgrace."

"I'm a disgrace now, am I? Well maybe I should just leave and become a Jellicle!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

"Empty threat" Macavity hissed as he stood up. "They'd never accept you. You're one of my agents and my little sister."

"You're wrong Macavity" Mungojerrie spoke up. "Old Deuteronomy has already accepted her into the Tribe. And he knows very well that she's your little sister. Pretty much everybody there loves her."

"What" Macavity roared as he turned to face Rumpelteazer. She was looking away with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mac," she whispered. "But... I _do_ want to be a Jellicle. I was all into this back when we were doing it to help the strays but... now you're terrorizing cats and Pollicles. I just don't want to be known as a part of that anymore."

Mungojerrie watched as his eyes blazed and narrowed dangerously. Macavity threw one of the pillows across the room with great force. "Fine! Go then! Go and leave me!" He yelled as he turned his back on her. Rumpel placed a paw on his shoulder; causing him to turn sharply around. He raised his paw to strike as Mungo ran between them; making a wall with his body. Macavity's eyes seemed to soften and his lowered his paw to his side. He, defeated, fell back into the pillows. Rumpelteazer ducked under Mungojerrie and hugged her brother.

"They aren't going to let you see me..." he told her softly. Mungo watched as the compassionate side of the Napoleon of Crime came out.

"I'll still see you. After all, I'll have to report to you when I'm done stealing to show off my loot. And I'm leaving my CD player here; so you have something to keep you busy. And I'm sure that you'll stop by the Junkyard. And I'm giving you permission to catnap me whenever you feel lonely. When you do; we'll go out and cause some real mischief. And next time you steal one of their Queens, at least have some decency and take one of the pretty ones; alright Mac?"

"Alright" Macavity sighed. "Take care..."

Rumpelteazer and Mungojerrie were about to leave the room when Macavity called to Mungojerrie.

"I just wanted to thank you for stopping me back there" Macavity said humbly. "If you didn't get in front of her I'd probably have done something that I'd regret... again."

"It was nothing sir," Mungojerrie said, taken slightly aback.

"There's a lie. It was something... I can tell that you care about her. If you take care of her you just may get my blessing to be her mate." Macavity said with a slight smile. "Maybe she was right... I should go back to the old Macavity; help strays, you know. Make a better name for myself..."

"Either way she'll still love you" Mungo told him as the ginger Tom's smile grew wider. Mungo left the room and met up with Teazer outside the building.

"So what did he want you for," She asked as they started walking down the hill.

"He just wanted to say thank you" Mungo told her as her face when all sweet.

"Aw, my brother loves you." She cooed. "It's a relief, really. Now I know he'll take the whole 'I'm pregnant with Mungo's kittens; ordeal a lot better."

"What" Mungo yelled in surprise as he stopped walking. Rumpel turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm going to get you for that"

Rumpel squealed as she took off into the grass with him not far behind. He jumped on her, sending them both down the hill.

"Now who's pregnant" Mungo asked as he pinned her to the ground.

"What that's supposed to mean?" Teazer asked as he looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'm... not... sure" he said slowly as she began to giggle. "Either way I'm going to bet you to the Junkyard."

"That's no fair" Rumpel complained as he ran after him. "You got a head start." She jumped on to his back sending him to the ground. "Now it's fair."

He rolled over on to her and licked her cheek. "Do you want to just settle on a tie?"

"Sure" she grinned as she licked him back. "It'll save you the humiliation when I win."

"From where I sit" Mungojerrie said as he looked down at the Queen he was sitting on. "It looks like I already won..."

THE END

* * *

A/N: [sigh] Another end to another fanfic. All that's left to do now is review and, if you want, wait until my next fic comes out. It'll probably be another 'one chapter – one shot' story or the "**Four Shots of Rum**" (Consisting of four confessions; Rum Tum Tugger, Rumpelteazer, Rumpus Cat and Jellylorum) I'm not sure though, I'll see how it goes. In the mean time, I'll be working on my Rumpelteazer costume for Halloween. I know what you're thinking; it's_ two and a half months_ away. But it's my favorite holiday! And I need to try to find some white stretchy fabric. Damn Wal-Mart only has _broadcloth_. [Curses Wal-Mart] I'll probably find some in Halifax or Sydney...

Armitage – I'm glad that you liked it. I hope that you like this chapter too. Pa-TREE-k (Patrick) was one of the trees in our play. The stage crew was our tornado. They had fabric running through the audience and silver streamers. It was supposively really cool. I'm not sure though, I was behind the damn curtain and it doesn't show all of it on the DVD.

DemiGold – It was the only thing I could thing of. As for the DVD thing; my CATS is on video and I did think of it. I couldn't find it though. My dad kept looking for me; I was so close to tears it wasn't funny. I found it yesterday. (Thank George) The kids are six and four now so I'll show it to them in a year or so. When they both know how to write.

Chimalmath – (Chap. 1) It might not turn out good. (Chap. 2) I had to get it out too. I'm glad that you like the idea and the fic. It really means a lot tears I am loved. (Chap. 3) He wasn't a happy fellow... at first. He kid of calm down though. Thank George for Macavity!

_...Without you I'm not okay. And with out you I've lost my way. My heart's stuck in second place (Oooh). Without you... (Dixie Chicks)_


End file.
